Glad I Caught You One-Shots!
by Annanarra
Summary: :) Funny Kristanna one-shots. :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Glad I Caught You**_

Anna embraced her sister and sighed. She opened her eyes and looked at Kristoff with his arm around Sven. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Anna gasped and pulled away from Elsa. She gave a little excited hop and squealed.

"Elsa," She said as she dragged her sister by her arm to Kristoff. "I would like you to meet, Kristoff."

"You're Majesty." Kristoff kneeled on the rocking boat.

"No need for that. Call me Elsa, please. It's nice to meet you." Elsa smiled as he scrambled to his feet.

"Yes, you're Ma- I mean, Elsa." Kristoff smiled. He looked over at Anna, his face softened.

Elsa tried not to snicker as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"What?" The two of them asked at once. That did it. Elsa laughed for a minute before she composed herself. She cleared her throat and put on a straight face.

"Nothing." Elsa said as if nothing had happened. "So, all you are going to do is introduce me to this man? No spontaneous engagements or something?"

Kristoff's face went beet red. Anna just smiled and shook her head.

"No, sister. I think I learned my lesson on that one." Anna giggled as she glanced at the shore where Hans was trying to swim to.

"I kept on asking her, 'You got engaged to a man you just met?' But she continued to ignore those kind of comments." Kristoff shrugged.

"Well, maybe I'll listen to you from now on." Anna smirked.

"You better! You're mine now!" He said triumphantly.

"Are you saying you want to court me?" Anna gasped.

"Maybe. What if did?" Kristoff smiled smugly.

Anna jumped at Kristoff and hugged him tight.

"Yes. I want to court you!" Anna squealed.

"All right then." Kristoff put his hands on her waist and pulled her off him and set her feet back on the boat. "Elsa, what do you think?"

"You two, are the cutest thing ever. I approve." Elsa smiled.

"Um, I knew from the beginning that those two were perfect for each other." Olaf said.

"Olaf! I forgot you were here!" Anna said. "How did you know?"

"Well, when I first met you two, you guys seemed to get along with each other really well. Anyways I just sort of guessed then." Olaf paused. "But what really made up my mind was when Kristoff and Sven were booking it while carrying you to Hans. Then he left all depressed and stuff. Anyways, that's why."

"I think you're right, Olaf." Elsa said. "Now, why don't we go and celebrate with Arendelle!"

Elsa leaned over the side of the boat and froze a bridge to the shore and steps down to it from the boat.

Kristoff grabbed Anna's hand as they made their way to the shore on the slippery path. They were almost there when Anna suddenly slipped.

Anna shrieked as she saw the water coming closer to her. Strong hands reached around her waist and pulled her back up. She let out a breath and relaxed against Kristoff's chest. She looked up and saw him smiling.

"Clumsy me." Anna smiled.

"Glad I caught you."

_**A/N **_

_** I have wanted to do a Frozen Fanfic for so long! Now I finally did one! Please check out my other stories! You will definitely enjoy my HTTYD story! :) If you watch the movie, you will notice that after Anna punches Hans she hugs Elsa and looks over at Kristoff and then ...BAM! New scene. Kristoff was never introduced to Elsa. Well, here you go! :) (Hans said "Glad I caught you" at the ball.) **_

_** ~Annanarra**_


	2. Feisty Pants

_**Feisty Pants**_

Emotions clashed within him. He felt like screaming, he felt useless, he felt confused, he felt… devastated.

Kristoff looked over at Sven as they trudged up the hill away from Arendelle. Away from… Anna.

What one earth was going on? These feelings, where are they coming from?

"Uggh! Were they right? Was my love-expert family right?" Kristoff yelled at the snow-laden trees. Sven grunted and gave him a look of bewilderment.

Did he? Could he? Perhaps he… no. He didn't. He couldn't. It wasn't possible. Or was it?

_Oh, who am I kidding? Right doofus, you're the one trying to fool yourself! _

Kristoff made a face-palm and groaned.

_Fine! I admit it! I… I love Anna! Tada, happy with yourself, Kristoff? You have a crush on the princess of Arendelle, the princess who is engaged to a prince, the prince that is supposed to kiss Anna and allow her to live that a creepy, strange ice harvester man brought her to. Good luck with that one, Kristoff!_

Great, now he felt like crying. He hoped Anna would be all right. What if she isn't? What if she… no, he wasn't going to think like that. Anna will be fine.

Kristoff smiled at the memory of her. Her stubbornness of wanting to leave that night and not a dawn, her attitude when he shushed her on the sled, her excitement when he told her he was coming too, her feistiness when the snow-monster threw them, her flustered face when he told her to worry about her hair, her sweetness when she insisted that she was sure she would love his crazy family. And then there was the desperate, pale face with that distant look in her eyes as he held her while rushing to Arendelle on Sven. He had never felt so scared in his life, this beautiful young lady was about to die and her life counted on him taking her to Hans.

Kristoff still felt opposed to this Prince Hans, but if he saved her life, then he would be grateful. Kristoff suddenly stopped, he turned around and traced his tracks with his eyes. He knew it would freeze to his face, but he allowed one single tear to slip down his cheek. He would probably never, ever, see Anna again. Why would he? Why would she want to?

Kristoff turned around and nearly ran right into Sven.

"Come on buddy, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His heart was pounding and alarm raced through him. Then, then he saw her. Slowly stumbling to him, barely saying his name.

His hopes went up, just a little. His concern doubled though at the sight of her pure white hair, ghostly pale face, and blue, frozen hands held to her chest.

Kristoff ran as fast as he could, stumbling and slipping on the ice.

He stopped and held his breath. Anna had turned the other direction to… to Elsa! Anna! Her name formed on his lips but his lungs wouldn't allow him to speak it.

Kristoff literally stopped breathing as he watch the most horrible thing in his life take place. He painfully watched as Anna dove in front of Hans' sword and slowly freeze to solid blue ice.

"No." He whispered as the sword shattered and Hans flew back.

Anna, would be lost forever. He felt anger boiling within him and he felt the urge break or rip something to pieces. No, _someone_.

_Hans! That traitor! That good for nothing, filthy rich, girl stealing, deceitful, little player! _

Kristoff hung his head, but he was suddenly nudged by Sven. He glanced up and saw the blue ice slowly thawing starting near Anna's heart as it slowly spread throughout the rest of her body.

Relief and excitement coursed through his veins, and he felt like throwing his fist up in the air.

Kristoff managed to not rush over to her and envelop her into a crushing embrace. He watched the interaction between the two sisters instead. He then marveled as Elsa thawed all of Arendelle.

Anger once again surfaced and boiled when he saw Hans slowly getting up. Kristoff began to charge the traitor, when Anna placed a hand on his chest to hold him back. He looked at her face and relaxed. He curiously watched as Anna confronted Hans.

Anna turned around and began to step away when she suddenly whipped back around and shot a hard punch in Hans' face. Hans wasn't expecting the blow, causing him to fall of the boat. Kristoff felt like cheering as he heard the splash of Hans hitting the water.

_That's my feisty pants!_

**_A/N_**

**_ Hey! So I've decided to make this into a series of Frozen one-shots! ;) Hope you enjoyed this one! _**


	3. Chapter 3 Normal

_**Normal**_

Anna ambled slowly down the hall. The sunlight streamed in through the windows, making dust motes that Anna walked through and ignored. Even the sun couldn't make this fun.

"Why do these meetings have to be so boring?" Anna said to herself. Another meeting, they have them two times a month. It's been about two months since the Great Thaw. Afterwards, Elsa began to fulfil her job as Queen. As a result, these meetings where created with the all the other important people in Arendelle. And of course, Anna was required to go.

"What a bummer! All those stuffy, old people do is sit around and talk business! And if you do one little bitty thing wrong you get hammered on about proper etiquette and acting royal and, well… basically you can't do anything fun or cheery or else!" Anna imitated the duchess from when she held a finger in Anna's face.

Anna sighed, trying to compose herself before entering the meeting room.

"It only lasts for two hours. You can do it." Anna whispered to herself as she pushed open the door. Eight pairs of eyes stared at her. Elsa sat at the head of the large table, and Anna's seat was on her right side. Four women sat the right side of the table, and four men sat on the left.

"You're late." One of the men said in a low, intimidating voice.

"That is none of you concern, Mr. Tripper." Elsa said calmly. "Please, Princess Anna, sit down."

"Yes, Queen." Anna said stiffly. She hated the formalities! Her name was Anna and her sister's name was Elsa, and that was that.

Anna tried to keep a scowl off her face as she sat down. The chairs were hard and she knew her bum would be numb by the end of two hours. The meeting started and she found herself once or twice starting to nod off, but luckily caught herself before anyone noticed. Anna looked at the clock on the wall.

_Only half an hour. Half an hour. You can make it._

"Is there anything else that needs to be brought to my attention?" Elsa asked, making Anna jump lightly.

A silence followed and continued for five minutes.

"I have a question." Anna said. She took a deep breath. Elsa nodded, telling her to continue. "Can we put a window in here?"

She got the reaction she thought she would. The men and women gasped and stared at her with wide eyes as if she just asked if she could dye her hair blue.

"Why do you want windows?" Elsa asked. Her face looked tight and her lips twitched, as if holding back laughter.

"Because." Anna whined. "It's just _so _stuffy, and dark, and _dreary_ in here!"

"You can't be serious?" A man asked, his voice had accent. "You can't put windows in here! That's outrageous. Then a spy could come by the window and listen to us or even come in and attempt murder! Do you want us killed, Princess Anna?"

"Wh- No!" Anna sputtered. This man was being un-reasonable. She looked over at Elsa for support, Elsa just shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Anna. But he's right, we can't risk lives or our discussions being heard." Elsa said. Anna couldn't believe that Elsa was agreeing with this man! She flitted her eyes to the clock. Time was up! Elsa saw the time too.

"You are dismissed." Elsa said. Anna waited for a moment and looked at Elsa. Before she was about to stand she heard two of the women muttering something.

"That Princess is crazy! She's acts like a clueless commoner." One of them said.

"She wanted to risk our lives just for a window!" Another one said.

Anna stood up abruptly and shoved her chair back into the table.

"Have a good day, now I must attend to some other things." Anna said, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. Once she shut the door behind her she ran down the hall and to the library, her favorite place for thinking.

She slammed the door behind her and slouched against the opposite wall. She folded her arms on her knees and rested her chin on them. She sat there as the anger slowly began to die down. A small tear slipped down her cheek.

Anna stared at the dark purple rug she was sitting on and reached a hand down to touch the soft fabric. She traced the yellow designs on it with her finger over and over again. Suddenly she heard a clicking noise and a light creaking. She gasped quietly and darted her eyes to the door. It was opened just a crack, and she could see the hall outside. A pair of brown eyes peeked through the crack. Anna sighed and leaned back against the wall, dropping her hands in her lap.

The door opened wider and the man with brown eyes walked in.

"Hey." Kristoff said.

"Hey." Anna replied quietly.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff walked over to her and slid down the wall next to her.

Anna didn't reply, she just continued staring at the rug. She reached her hand to touch it again, but Kristoff caught it. He wrapped his large hand around her small one and held it.

"What's wrong?" He repeated. Anna stayed silent for moment before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I hate those meetings." She said. Kristoff rubbed her hand with his thumb and nodded his head. "All we do is sit there for two whole hours and talk about boring stuff. And it isn't important, I mean, most of it isn't. And there aren't any windows in there!" Anna paused. "D-Did they tell you what I said?"

Kristoff nodded. "Yes, they did. And I was also told some other things, that aren't true. I'm sure you heard them too."

Anna bobbed her head and felt a tear threatening to fall. She tried to stop them but they came anyways. Kristoff wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. He rested his chin on her head as she buried her face in his shoulder. She cried like that for a few minutes, all the while feeling stupid.

Anna pulled away and wiped her eyes and nose with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot. I go and do something that was bound to come back and hit me. I let myself get mad in front of them. And then I go and cry in front of you like a baby. I shouldn't be crying over something so stupid. It wasn't that big of a deal. I'm-" Anna's rambling was stopped by Kristoff placing his finer against her lips.

"Shhh. You're not and idiot, Anna. What you did makes sense, and those people are stupid and mean. You didn't deserve to be talked about like that. To you it's a big deal because you've never been picked on. It's okay to cry, especially around me. None of what you did was stupid. Okay?" Kristoff said, he tilted her head up so she could look him in the eye.

"Okay." Anna said quietly, but she still felt a little silly. Kristoff sensed it.

"Anna." Kristoff waited for her to respond, which she didn't. "Anna? What you did was justified, it's fine. Only those heartless, jerks think of you that way."

"I know. But you and I both know they're right. I am clueless, I don't do anything right. I somehow pushed my sister into seclusion, I get engaged to someone as soon as met him, then I help cause a freak snow storm in summer, then I run into you and mess things up, then I still think that other man loves me. And then I find out he doesn't, and I'm left to die, then I end up trying to find you, but instead I go to my sister and get frozen solid and die. I really feel lucky." Anna huffed.

"Anna, you are clueless, and that is okay. You've been locked up in a castle all your life, you're excited to finally get to know the world. And because you didn't learn things most people do growing up, you're learning them now. You're clueless, clumsy, and exuberant, and hyper, and social. And that is why I," Kristoff pushed his hand to his chest, then put it on Anna's shoulder. "Love you."

Anna looked at him for a moment, then she smiled.

"Thanks, I love you too." Anna chuckled lightly. "And I know for sure that this is genuine this time. I think that lesson was learned."

"Good." Kristoff paused. "Anna? Did Hans ever actually kiss you?"

"No, why?" Anna looked confused.

"Good, because." Kristoff said.

"Because why?" Anna smiled.

"Because." He repeated.

"Kristoff." Anna warned him with a smile.

"Just because, Anna. Just because." Kristoff said a little too loud. Anna sat there for a moment and thought.

"You want me for yourself. That's it, isn't it?" Anna guessed.

"Yes." Kristoff said. "I just wanted to know if he ever got to take your first kiss from you."

"Well, he didn't. You did." Anna chuckled.

"Fantastic. May I take your second one?" Kristoff smirked.

"You may." Anna shifted to face him. Kristoff leaned in and felt her lips against his. He pulled away and rested a hand on her cheek.

"I'm glad I got my clueless, clumsy princess." Kristoff smiled.

"Oh, please, don't ever call me princess." Anna groaned.

"Uh, but you kind of are one?" Kristoff raised his eyebrow.

"I know, but I find the title annoying. I just want to be normal." Anna knew she never could be, but a girl can dream can't she?

"Alright, you are not a princess. You are a lowly commoner who lives on a farm and you love the handsome Ice Master." Kristoff poked her arm.

"Better. Now let's go." Anna said. She stood up and Kristoff followed her out and down the hall. When they reached the door, Anna stopped.

"Thank you." Anna said.

"What for?" Kristoff asked.

"For helping me feel better. But mostly for treating me like a human being." Anna smiled.

"Well, if those snooty little jerks treat you otherwise, I will take them out!"

Anna chuckled.

"Bye Kristoff."

"By Anna, my normal, not princess, human being."


End file.
